badlands
by blankperiod
Summary: "If you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight" Where pleasure was derived from another person's misfortune. [sasuke/sakura;au]


_as you can see, this was inspired by the 'Badlands' album and some more._

**_[ the edited version, here I combined ch I & II from before ]_**

_x_

_Feel first don't fall._

_We'll be running again._

She smells like borrowed Dior and her body hugged something Gucci. Her lips tasted the expensive liquor they shared,her gloss cherry;hair a pulchritudinous pastel pink, the eyes seafoam. Her perfume, he bathes in it, it intoxicates him, destroys his mind can't keep control,which isn't a surprise because she was _Haruno Sakura. _

Just like every other time,he is lost; in the curve of her back, the warmth of her nether lips. She tastes as sweet as she looks, his taste buds respond as he roams inside her, the tantalizing flavour he would remember for quite some time. She rolls her hips, the toes curl, her hands reach to tug in his hair. There's that look in her hooded eyes, her mouth chanting his name like a mantra to save her soul. His tongue rolls inside her, his fingers a sticky mess that he licks off, _delicious_. He doesn't miss her gasp when her erect nipples meet his, neither does he hold back his moans of pleasure when she finds him and has him in her palms. She wraps her pretty pink mouth around him and the burden of her sins increase and he allows her. With satin sheets between their sweaty bodies, their breaths mingle with each other as it comes out in small huffs. Their expensive clothes are a mess on the floor, his Rolex ticking near 5, the sky painting itself a brilliant shade of purple and pink, he realises their ardor for themselves are the reason for their demise.

_However_ he can't bring himself to care, because in his heart of hearts he thinks better of the universe, he is secretly convinced that it is not such a slipshod, haphazard affair, that everything in it has meaning.

_They had a meaning too._

So he memorizes the calm of her voice,remembers the trail of fire she seems to leave on his skin as she lazily drags her slender fingers along his back, the length of her hair, the softness of her skin. He learns how she fits under him, and how much of a goddess she looks over him. He hopes the sun doesn't rise soon, because he has yet to learn,so much to know, realise, but the sun breaks out on its usual time, and it was time that was _never_ good to him.

She had told him no feelings were to be involved and that they were only to _feel_. He knew he wouldn't _fall, _he didn't. So,he opted to he paint a picture in his head, rather unusual and bright. It wasn't a sketch or an oil portrait of dark gloomy colours that he usually found himself doing, no, he somehow found himself reaching for colours, _colours that were too similar to her,_ and paints her as he would paint a goddess. He paints her when he lets his thumb brush over in circles around her around her sensitive breast, her naked sex dripping with want for him. When his hand strokes her vulnerable flesh and she writhes in pleasure, _she looks beautiful._

_He loves painting her like that, because that's exactly how she looks._

He tries to _imagine_ the tears in her eyes, the very first night she slept without him, and he was miles away,a few months late, _but he couldn't, _which is why he wants to steal her, lock her away and keep her to himself, _but she wasn't his to keep._

She was always close enough just to smell the smoke in his breath, the caviar on his lips, the hard of his chest, the lust in his eyes, which lead her to hamartia, setting them up in a series of disastrous events in motion. She would savour his salty sweet skin from beginning to end with as much passion as he would ravish her. She had memorized every mundane detail of his body, he remembers as she had once told him. They played with each other in an inexorable rhythm, in which all they wanted was _more. _

_It was a vile romance._

If he was to say, he would think they were a modern day Romeo and Juliet, only they weren't innocent anymore. They had nasty secrets to tell, shameless activities to indulge in during nightfall, only to run away when the sun hit the surface. She only knew him behind closed doors and he only knew her when she was in nothing but the _sakura _tattoo positioned underside her breast.

She would often ask him about his, the _uchiha_ on his back, the snakes on his arms, the falcon on his shoulder or the strange pattern at the base of his neck. He wouldn't answer her, really because he knew ways to shut her pretty mouth. A few moments later when her moans and his groans would fill the room, every other small talk was long forgotten, they were frozen in time, only to be consumed by each other, with the intensity with which they _connected._

Sometimes when they had managed to satisfy themselves before daybreak, they would lather themselves with their tongues again in their bathroom, the soap forgotten. Skin against skin, her mewls against his shoulder, their skin raw from the hot water running over. In this state of euphoria neither of them could decide who saw the headlights first, to reach their climax.

When the sun shines bright and it's time to say goodbye, only it isn't a goodbye because she has promised him forever and forever's start right after the end.

"_But why… we can't"_

"_Let's run away."_

_Uchiha Sasuke would like to think that Haruno Sakura was his Roman Holiday, a holiday he would like repeat every night._

* * *

_Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there_

_Feeling so high but too far away to hold me_

He was ripped at every edge, yet he managed to look so _painfully_ beautiful. He was painted in monochrome and he had always told her he found her too bright in his world. She would often disagree, sometimes when he was on top of her, sometimes when they just drank together till sunrise in the confines of their hotel room. However she would stop till there, till where she could only shake her head in disapproval of his comment, when he would take her by surprise and place his lips on her.

He caused a little trouble in her. He made her made her lie to herself. She was thankful he would never hear her heartbeat,because he was never close enough. There was never a time for her to drown in her wishful thinking when she was with him. He was never one to compliment anyone, however for her, he would whisper sweet nothings in her ear, _sweet nothings that had no meaning,_ her cheeks would warm, her soul would come alive, and she knew,_ oh god she knew_, her eyes reflected what she felt.

_It was a tainted romance._

Whether he saw it and chose to ignore it, she would never know. He was like a king without a crown, a young god, his tongue his most valuable weapon, his name his legacy. He did what he wished. She could only hold him captive when she kissed him, _because she kissed him with all she had_, because he was Uchiha Sasuke it took all of her to hold him to her _only_ for those few moments, those moments when she wasn't allowed to breathe but was allowed to _live _and live did she.

The tattoo at the base of his neck always mesmerized her. It was intricate, a pattern she hadn't seen on anyone before. However,she wasn't surprised, she knew him well enough to know that he never did common. It was a very Sasuke like thing, being one of a kind.

Their relationship, if it could even be called that, in their incipient form, was only haughty looks, stolen glances and lustful gazes.

_One night was what all took_.

He was so devoid of colours, even his vocabulary was limited. He spoke to chosen people and preferred to keep to himself. He was literally everything she had heard about him before and maybe even more.

She would question how they ended up like this, how it all started. The question swirls around her mind like a whirlpool where she is drowning, but as she sees him, sees the look in his eyes, hears his sigh of peace, when he ravishes her like she was the only one for him and keeps tasting her till he was satisfied, she _forgets_. She only remembers the adventures and the promises and the secrets they share.

_All doubts just like that, out of the window_.

Sometimes she would rub her thumb over his knuckles, unknowing to him, and she would like to think it was unknown to her too. He wouldn't say anything. Just look at her eyes, with so much intensity that sometimes she imagines that it bleeds_ red_ with the hell fire that burns deep within him.

She had told him no feelings were to be involved, and they were only to _feel_, but she had betrayed her own words. She knew, she was drowning,_without given a chance to take one ounce of oxygen in her lungs,_when she would surrender shamelessly to his every touch, when a small part of her mind wished all this was real, that they had a meaning, but she had to remind herself of the reality of the situation.

_She could put on a show._

She realises she wasn't just out of her dress in front of him,but she was always out of her mind. Sometimes she would sip her cold beer on days where she reflected on her life as she sat by the pool while the sun shone at its brightest,and thinks back to her older days. Days were the only thing on her mind wasn't him, days where he wasn't driving her insane even when he wasn't bodily present there. Nights where she would cry herself to sleep, because he was late and she was all alone.

Once upon a time Sakura was a naive girl who came to the city,with a family background she didn't know that existed till the week before. Being rich meant the need to attend events for the rich and thus she saw him. She remembers his eyes,the obsidian that hid behind his navy and silver mask. He wasn't looking for her,neither he was looking at her, however he was setting her soul into fire with his piercing gaze.

_This was where the beginning of the end begun._

So as the night rolled in and she was too drunk on him and he couldn't keep his hands to himself they danced, i_t takes two to tango __after all_, they ended up in nothing but their masks behind closed doors.

She knew she was possessed the first time their lips met. He had successfully put a fever in her which she was unable to get away from. He had a certain kind of fire inside him,but his heart was so _so_ cold, it was unable to warm her.

Then it became a game. _A game of lust._

She has done something she doesn't dare speak of,but she has at least tried to wash him away, but he was like that stubborn stain on a white sheet, just won't leave.

_He was haunting her._

It was impossible for her to think about anyone but him. He was everywhere. She was mad when other women wrapped their hands around him, she cried for him,she was happy for him, she cared for him.

_She was in love with him...even though it was forbidden._

So when he asks her to run away with him,she takes a breath and dives in deep;deep into her unknown and forbidden destiny,with a genuine smile on her face.

_"Let's go."_

_Haruno Sakura would like to think Uchiha Sasuke was her Heaven in Hiding , a heaven she would like to visit everyday._

_x_

_a/n:this au doesn't have a beginning or an end._


End file.
